


Baby Blues

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Sam and Dean make a weird discovery(and a weird phone call) in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Castiel, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 53





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is very non-con. Enjoy this crack shit.

A piercing wail echoed through the bunker at 12:00 a.m. sharp. Sam and Dean’s hunting’s instincts kicked in immediately, and both brothers were out of their rooms and running to Jack’s in a flash. And boy how Dean prayed he was wrong. But, sadly, he was oh so right. Jack had somehow turned into a baby, no bigger than a four-month-old, in the middle of the night. 

“Sam go grab the damn phone.”

Sam knew not to ignore his brother in a time such as this. As Sam went to grab the phone, Dean scooped up the screaming nephilim from his bed.

“Alright, alright, we can hear you.”

Jack’s sobs subsided quickly when Dean held him close, snuggling the small child into his chest. 

“Three hours man. Cas has been gone for three hours and this is what happens. I’m never letting Cas leave the bunker again.”

Jack let out a small giggle, and Dean took that to mean, even if he was only four months, he still understood what was going on around him. Perks of being a nephilim. 

“Cas says he’s on his way. He should be here in two hours.”

“Ok. Guess we’ve gotta keep him occupied until then.” 

The nephilim, who Dean laid down on his bed, was kicking and squirming with a fist in his mouth.

“He seems pretty occupied to me.”

“Yeah, well, he won’t be for too long. Kids gotta get bored sometime. You go back to bed, I’ll watch him til Cas gets back.”

“Are you sure, Dean?”

“Yup. Just go Sammy.”

Sam slowly made his way out the door, smiling at Jack as he looked around the room, tiny legs kicking this way and that. 

Dean turned to Jack shortly after left. 

“So, what are we gonna do with you? I know!”

With that, Dean grabbed the child’s foot and ghosted his fingers across the bottom of it. Jack squealed so high, Dean thought his eardrums might burst. 

“And what about here?”

Dean dug his fingers into Jack’s round tummy, and the nephilim giggled loudly. 

“I guess I’ll just keep tickling you til Cas gets back then.”

And so he did.


End file.
